


mistaken conclusions

by redluxite (wordstruck)



Series: VLD One-Shots [33]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Shenanigans, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Kinkade cameos, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Press F For Shiro In The Chat, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/pseuds/redluxite
Summary: Keith’s brow furrows as he squints up at Shiro. (It’s an endearing look. Shiro’s very close to slapping himself.) He moves his hand (Shiro laments), then stabs Shiro’s pec with a finger. “You,” he says happily, “arealsofine.”He’ssodrunk and so cute. Shiro’s so far gone.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: VLD One-Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/876162
Comments: 24
Kudos: 183





	mistaken conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a ko-fi request for @lovelybiird_ on Twitter! The prompt was for Shiro catching Keith and Matt kissing and getting jealous, and shenanigans ensuing, I went a little (lot) over the 900-word limit but I was kind of having fun with this haha. It's a little too long to upload on Twitter so I'm putting it here. Not beta'd, and I wrote it in one sitting, so I'll come back and edit anything in retrospect. This was a fun thing to write, and I hope the requester likes it XD

* * *

The thing is — the thing is, Shiro doesn’t even have the right to be jealous.

It’s not like he’s dating Keith. He’s not even _in love_ with Keith (he’s not) (he’s _not_ ). He hadn’t even meant to be at this stupid (okay, it’s the Garrison Galaxies’ victory) party in the first place, much less stay so late that most people are halfway drunk.

(This is a blatant lie. He’d barely played it cool when Keith had asked if he’d wanted to come. But Shiro is trying to save face in this internal dilemma.)

Still, here he is, shitty beer in hand, watching Matt haul Keith up onto the billiards table in the rec room of the athletes’ dorm. Here he is draining half the can in one go as Matt throws his arm around Keith and digs a hand into soft hair, both of them laughing. Keith’s cheeks are pink from the alcohol and the heat of a crowded room. He’s still wearing his dirt-stained soccer jersey, now over a pair of ridiculously short, ripped denim shorts. He’s _glowing_ up there, a sheen of sweat and spilled drinks over his skin, and the ridiculous flashing Christmas lights that someone left strung up paint his skin in multi-color — red, blue, green, purple—

Shiro drains the rest of his beer. He steals the one Kinkaide is cracking open beside him, because he needs it and he can. He chugs that one too.

Kinkaide is about to protest, but one look at Shiro and he just gets a new drink.

“And now!” Matt says — sort of. He’s one of the most drunk in the room, lightweight that he is, so his words are a little mangled. “E’rybody give it up f’r the match-winner!”

The room erupts in a whoop.

“The season-winner!”

Keith is still laughing, play-shoving Matt to shut him up. Shiro would have used much more force.

“The finals MVP!”

Shiro briefly considers tripping Matt over.

“ _Keith!_ ” Matt shouts, gesturing wildly at the crowd, who cheerily scream back _KEITH!_

“ _Kogane!_ ” Matt bellows like an extremely bad stadium announcer.

“ _KOGANE!_ ” The partygoers erupt into screams and toasts. Beer goes flying. So do three shirts. One of them actually smacks Shiro in the face, but that doesn’t matter, because right now — amid the chaos and noise and lights — Matt is tugging Keith in by the arms and—

The beer can crumples in Shiro’s fist as his best friend grabs his not-a-crush and plants a sloppy kiss square on his mouth.

Shiro doesn’t have the right to be jealous and he’s not, he’s not, he’s not.

(This is also a blatant lie.)

The two climb down from the billiards table a little later — or rather, Keith clambers down semi-gracefully, while Matt sort of topples into some of his teammates. Various people accost Keith with high fives or slaps on the shoulder as he walks through the crowd. A couple of them hand him shots to take. Somehow, a combination of pushes and changes of direction leads Keith to stumble out of a group of very enthusiastic cheerleaders and straight into Shiro’s chest.

Shiro savors the moment before taking the other boy by the shoulders with an awkward laugh.

“Little too much to drink?” he teases, gently easing Keith back. But not too far back. Also, he doesn’t let go of Keith’s shoulders.

“Nah,” Keith says, grinning. He lifts a hand and probably attempts to pat Shiro on the arm. He slaps a palm on Shiro’s left pec instead. Shiro doesn’t remove it. “‘M fine, ‘m fine.”

“Yeah, you are,” Shiro snorts, rolling his eyes. (He is, though. Keith is very fine.)

Then Keith’s brow furrows as he squints up at Shiro. (It’s an endearing look. Shiro’s very close to slapping himself.) He moves his hand (Shiro laments), then stabs Shiro’s pec with a finger. “You,” he says happily, “are _also_ fine.”

He’s _so_ drunk and so cute. Shiro’s so far gone.

“Keith!” someone exclaims from nearby, and Shiro startles out of his happy place to find Matt squeezing through some frat boys. He adamantly does _not_ pout while Matt throws an arm back around Keith and smacks his lips against a pink cheek. “Where’re you runnin’ off to?”

“I’ve got him,” Shiro promptly informs his best friend. He resists the urge to push Matt’s hand from Keith’s shoulder.

“Yeah but he’s the life of the party! The whole reason we’re here!” Matt turns his grin up to Shiro, then pauses, and here is where Shiro wishes he wasn’t so transparent to his best friend. Matt’s gaze sharpens, then sobers just a little, just enough. His expression turns absolutely Cheshire Cat. “The light of my life!”

“I sincerely doubt that,” Shiro mutters, hands tightening.

“God that goal was so good. _So_ good. _Keith’s_ so good, you know?”

“I’m aware.”

“He’s good on the pitch and he’s good _off_ the—”

“ _Matt—”_

“I’ve got it!” Keith tries to smack his fist on his palm, but sort of misses. He looks like he’s had the world’s most drunken lightbulb moment in history. Shiro has admittedly forgotten he was there for a bit. He’s also _still_ holding Keith’s shoulders.

“Got… it?” Matt asks, frowning at his friend.

Keith stabs a finger at Shiro again and this time almost blinds him. “You!” he pronounces gleefully, swaying in enthusiasm.

“Him?” Matt interjects, after a pause.

“...me?” Shiro prompts.

“Shiro!” (God, Shiro loves the way his name sounds in that voice, even if Keith’s clearly sloshed, he could listen to it for—) “D’you like Matt?”

Beside them, Kinkaide snorts so hard that beer comes out his nose. This fortunately distracts Keith from Shiro’s and Matt’s brief existential crisis. Shiro genuinely almost falls over.

“ _No_ ,” he says, insistent, mortified, “god, no, what? What. Why would I — Matt — _no,_ god, I’m—”

“Absolutely _not_ ,” Matt adds, looking slightly queasy. “Why would you even — what?”

“Because!” Keith exclaims, waving his finger. He stands for a moment, smiling widely. Then slowly, incredulously, he starts tipping to the right.

By the time Shiro’s reflexes kick in to haul Keith upright, the so-called _life of the party_ is half-conscious. His head lolls to the side as he yawns. He is clearly not going to tell them what _because._

“He’s not gonna remember this, is he,” Shiro sighs, letting Keith lean on him for support.

“Nope,” Matt huffs, smiling in fond exasperation. “Sorry, big guy.”

Shiro frowns. Matt grins. Kinkaide has stopped sputtering, and pats Shiro on the shoulder before leaving.

Shiro really should not have come to this party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hi on Twitter — I'm [@redluxite](https://twitter.com/redluxite) and you can find me yelling about Haikyuu, Sheith, BNHA, and other things XD You can also check there for how to request a fic or support my writing!


End file.
